


Maria and the Hunter Have a Child

by Orecec



Category: Bloodborne (Video Game)
Genre: And a Maria in a Pear Tree, Cheating, Creampie, Crossdressing, Cunnilingus, Double Anal Penetration, Egg Transplant, Eggscellent sex, Foursome - F/M/M/M, In-Hunter-Vitro Fertilization, M/M, Menstruation, One Wrinkled Old Hunter, Thigh high heels, Two Buff Men, ntr, surrogate father
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-28
Updated: 2017-09-28
Packaged: 2019-01-06 15:31:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12213687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Orecec/pseuds/Orecec
Summary: I didn't like writing this. I fucking HATE n.t.r.





	Maria and the Hunter Have a Child

"Oh shit, Laurence."

The Hunter gasps as the beast thrusts into him with his beastly cock. After his defeat at the Hunter's hand, the beast had shrunk, now only as big as an adult male Pthumerian. Laurence's form remained beastly, however, he has regained his mind, now free from the madness of beasthood.

He growls, bending forward so his muscled torso rubs against the hunter's back as he thrusts into him. An inhumanly long tongue slides into the hunter's mouth, and he moans into the kiss. Laurence flips the hunter over, lifting his legs and grasping them so he can thrust harder. The hunter gasps. his cock is ribbed like a stalk of corn, the underside of the head lined with small, abrasive barbs. it's pleasantly scalding, and the frenulum pulses like a frogs throat underneath the soft, squishy head. The cock has a thick medial ring, and the shaft widens at the last inch of the base.

The hunter moans as his muscled, manly body is toyed with by Laurence. His muscled legs strain against the thigh high heels he donned for his beastly lover, and the maid headband on his head shakes as laurence plays with his nipples, accessible through a nipple-less bra.

Laurence growls, and the two deepen their feverish kiss. The beasts fur is matted with sweat, and his drool moistens the hunter's face as he sucks laurence's tongue with wild gay abandon. The beasts large muscular form appeals to the hunter as he crosses his high heels across it's butt, pushing the massive, glorious cock in even harder.

The two buff men moan lewdly, and the hunter's muscled rectum clenches, preparing to receive his gay seed.

Laurence speeds up his thrusts, groping his partners muscled rear. The hunter kisses laurence's veiny, muscular neck, and he pops a finger into his rear to massage his buff, manly prostate.

Suddenly, a soft, grey cylinder of flesh smacks the hunter on the nose. He looks up to see gherman holding his sizeable elderly shaft, his untrimmed white bush teeming with smegma, accumulated from years of neglect. The Hunter opens his mouth, leaning his head over the edge of the altar he is getting fucked on. Gherman hisses as he sheaths his shaft in the tight, warm throat of the hunter. His balls dangle like two long pendulums, smacking the hunter's eyes while his pudgy belly rests on the hunter's chin.

The hunter moans, stuffed with dick from both sides. He hums around gherman's meaty shaft, and cries out as laurence jabs his prostate whilst pipinching his nipples.

"What's that smell? Gherman, does the hunter need to change your- OH SWEET KOSM WHAT THE FUCK?!"

Maria stands in the doorway looking repulsed and angry. "What the FUCK, laurence?! Even when you're a beast, you manage to steal my boyfriend! Ever since we were little, they always ended up on your dick! How!? This one's not even gay!"

"He is now," Laurence replies, forgoing the beast roleplay. He shrugs off his fur jacket, revealing his huge, rippling muscles that line his six foot ten frame. He pumps into the hunter to prove it, making him mewl.

"He's a splendid little boy-whore! aren't you, you bitch?"

The hunter moans. "Answer me or I'll stop fucking you!" Laurence yells.

"Ye~s!" The hunter cries, his voice staggered from laurence's vicious thrusts.

"I'm so ha~a~a~py! Sho happeeeeee! I'm showwy, Mawia, but I jusht need hish penish in my gweedy little boi-pushy!!!"

Maria stomps over, shoving gherman aside. she grabs onto the hunters arms, restrainimg him. "You like dick so much?" Maria says. "Than have another!" she lifts him up and gherman slides underneath, nestling against the hunters hole.

the three Old Hunters talk in unison.

"Ready? One! Two! THREE!"

Laurence and gherman push against the other male's hunter-hole, stretching him with an elastic sound. A wet "pop!" emits from the pink ring as the two dicks bottom out in the Hunter's femme-hole.

The hunter arches, his mouth wide open and his tongue outstretched.

"If your mouth is free, than have a taste of me!" Maria yells, shoving her brown-eye down onto his greedy tongue. "Just wait and see, 'cuz soon you'll be, oh-so-shitty! You're filled with dick, tongueing a trick, and you bet my ass it'll make you sick! You cheating fuck, you're out of luck, cause the more you suck, the quicker my period will fill your mouth with the force of a truck!"

The Hunter's eyes widen. "MFFF! MFF! MFF!"

Maria moans, lifting her hole from his mouth and replacing it with her vag. Her girthy flaps kiss his mouth, and his nose is filled with the stench of pussy. "Oh! Before I forget..." Maria groans, straining. She places her hand underneath herself, and removes it just as quickly. In her palm is an amber orb, no bigger than the head of a pin.

"Move over, boys," Maria barks, shoving the two men out of her plugged, mewling, muscular boyfriend. She slides her hand into the twitching hunter-hole, depositing the small amber orb deep inside him.

"Was that what I think it was?" The buff hunter whispers.

"Yep," Maria replies. "A Cainhurstian egg, capable of being fertilized away from the mother. I had hoped you would fertilized it, but you blew that chance. No kids for us! Well for you, anyway." She beckons the two old hunters, who begin pumping once again. "Whose baby will it be? Laurence's? Or Gherman's? Either way, you're carrying it. You are going to carry and deliver the baby of your girlfriend and another man."

The Hunter thrashes, desperately trying to get away, but Maria restrains him with her amazonian size and strenth. The bulbous lengths inside of his now-fertile man-womb  
flex, and the respectively gray and gold nuts tighter. They swell and swell, reaching massive proportions. The two old scream, their eyes rolling up into their heads as the plaster the poo-pussy with dense, fertile seed. Laurence's is orange, and it scalds the hunter's ravaged rectum. Gherman's is gray, teeming with frothy arcane vigor. The two spouts of seed crash into Maria's egg, and it is fertilized immediately, greedily gulping down a single sperm from just one of the blasts.

The two old hunters go limp, moaning and twitching. Laurence falls on top of the hunter, pushing his face down and forcing him to press his lips against Gherman's. A greedy, ancient tongue slips in, and the hunter chokes back a retch as denture cream slides down his throat. He is forced to continue, unable to push laurence loff of him. The two massive shafts deflate, popping out of him with a plop.

Pffffffthbbbbbt splort!

A cascade of colorful semen spurts out as the muscular young hunter' anus twitches, stretched wide and dominated by two beastly old cocks. He feels the egg of the love of his life, Maria, twitch inside of him, fertilized by the seed of another man.

Maria convulses, standing over them and treating them to a steaming golden shower. "Congratulations, sweetie. Now then, now that I have a surrogate to use.... I think I have a wonderful present for a special little orphan. Be back soon!"

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't like writing this. I fucking HATE n.t.r.


End file.
